Bonjour à moi, au revoir à toi
by Veneziano58
Summary: "Bonjour à moi. Je suis moi, je suis, toi, je suis nous." Que ça soit sa sœur ou sa folie, la petite voix dans son esprit le hante et le détruit. "Pourquoi est-elle morte et moi pas? Je voulais la protéger. Je l'ai tué." Il danse avec ses démons, l'autre danse avec lui au bord du vide. /OCs villes/M pour le thème par précaution/


**Bonjour à moi, au revoir à toi**

 **Hetalia pas à moi, les OCs oui, vous connaissez la chanson!**

Ceci peut être considéré comme une préquelle de "Toujours avec toi" il s'agit donc d'un Nathan x William soit Nevers x Varennes-Vauzelles

La chanson Insanity, le cover par Poucet précisément, m'a grandement inspirée mais pas que ^^

* * *

William serra la main de Vanessa, lui souriant pour la rassurer. Qu'allait-il se passer au juste? La jolie blonde se serra contre son frère. 1966, année décisive pour cette fratrie. Ils allaient s'unir. Non pas par le mariage mais par une fusion. Varennes-lès-Nevers, William, allait englober et absorber Vauzelles, Vanessa. Ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble alors ça ne devrait pas être si grave d'être encore plus intimement liés. Ils s'allongèrent sur le grand lit d'hôpital, mis à leur disposition pour eux au cas où. Le garçon enlaça sa jeune sœur et celle-ci se colla à lui. Ils fermèrent les yeux et sombrèrent...

Il s'éveilla seul, cherchant partout sa sœur, l'autre moitié de son âme. Où était-elle? N'étaient-ils pas censés être réunis pour toujours? Alors pourquoi était-elle partie? William se leva puis tituba dans la chambre blanche, se traînant jusqu'au petit coin salle de bain, espérant qu'elle y soit. Mais la pièce exiguë était vide de toute vie... Il leva les yeux vers le miroir et son esprit fit un blanc. Son regard autrefois vert était désormais cerclé d'or et ses cheveux autrefois raides tombaient en douces ondulations. Celle ayant les yeux dorés et les cheveux ondulés était Vanessa... Lui avait toujours eu les cheveux raides et les yeux verts. Toujours. Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il avait peur. Peur de comprendre...

Les infirmières débarquèrent à plusieurs dans la chambre en entendant un bruit infernal. William, nouveau Varennes-Vauzelles, hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, fracassant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, il criait et pleurait et hurlait encore. Une véritable crise psychotique que le personnel médical eut bien du mal à maîtriser. Attaché au lit, mis sous sédatifs, le jeune homme ne cessait pourtant de sangloter et se lamenter, seule une nouvelle dose réussit à le calmer, l'endormir... Quand il s'éveilla à nouveau, une personne était à ses cotés. Un homme grand aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux d'un brun rougeoyant dont l'un presque aveugle, coupé par une cicatrice. Nathan, Nevers. Son supérieur hiérarchique, son voisin et ami de toujours. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, les traits tirés, l'air fatigué, triste... William prit la parole ou tenta de le faire mais sa gorge sèche ne sortit qu'un son faible. Bon prince, le neversois le fit boire sans cesser de le regarder avec inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça N'vers? croassa l'intéressé.

\- Je suis très inquiet pour toi...

\- Pourquoi?

\- William, de quoi te souviens-tu?

\- La fusion avec Nessa a été mise en place, on nous a mis ici au cas où un problème surviendrait... Où est-elle? N'vers où est Nessa?

\- …Je suis désolé Will, sincèrement désolé...

\- Quoi? Pourquoi?!

\- Vanessa ne reviendra pas. Elle ne reviendra jamais.

\- C'est pas possible! Je sens sa présence! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin, fais la venir! Nevers!

\- Elle est en toi.

\- Quoi?

\- La présence que tu sens est ce qui reste d'elle, caché au fond de ton être. Elle s'est fondue en toi...

Le vauzellien resta muet, cherchant à comprendre. Il avait tué Vanessa? Il voulait la protéger mais l'avait tué. _Il ne savait pas, n'avait pas compris. Elle non plus, douce innocente, fragile ingénue._ Il mentait, il savait que Nathan mentait. C'était obligé, jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à sa petite sœur adorée. Sa Nessa, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Sa source de bonheur, sa force pour affronter la vie et toutes ses épreuves. Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui était mort?! Une nouvelle crise de larmes mais silencieuse cette fois. Il pleurait, sanglotait à s'en étrangler mais pourtant, il ne faisait presque aucuns bruits. Il sentit la main de Nathan serrer la sienne, toujours accrochée au barreau froid du lit. Will ferma les yeux et tenta en vain de tout oublier. Oublier l'horreur...

Un représentant peut survivre à presque tout, ils ne meurent pas facilement. Leurs blessures finissent par guérir ou du moins, leurs corps parvienait à trouver le moyen de fonctionner encore. Ils étaient fait de telle façon que même si ils le voulaient, ils ne pourraient pas se tuer ni tout abandonner. Seul dans sa grande maison, William ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. On le laissait tranquille, pour faire son deuil. Pourrait-il y arriver? Chaque jour était une torture, une illusion qui lui faisait du mal. Personne ne faisait attention à ce qui passait dans sa tête, sa folie qui commençait à grimper, à s'étendre, à prendre toute la place. Les ténèbres étaient en train de le noyer sans que quiconque ne lève le doigt pour le sauver. Assit devant le miroir, il posa sa main sur la glace et esquissa un sourire à l'adresse de son reflet, ce lui qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Bonjour moi. S'est-on déjà rencontré? Tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Au revoir, toi. Tu me manques déjà. Reviens me voir.

Personne ne répondait, qui le pourrait? Mais lui entendait, il y avait cette voix dans sa tête. Douce et enjôleuse, celle qui lui chuchotait mille choses...

 _Rends moi visite William ~_

Oui, dès que je le pourrais. Petite voix, es-tu moi?

 _Je suis moi. Je suis toi. Je suis nous._

Enchanté. Je t'ai rencontré auparavant?

 _Partout tu me verras._

Au revoir, bonne journée.

 _Bonne éternité, William._

Ignorant la conversation muette que venait d'avoir son collègue, ce plaisir de discuter sans parler, cette folie rampante qui déglinguait la ville ferroviaire et industrielle, Nathan continuait de lui expliquer les plans régionaux. Une scène du quotidien qui échappait totalement au blondinet. Il était enfermé dans sa tête, celui qui répondait à Nevers, était-ce vraiment lui? Peut-être. Il ne savait plus. Depuis combien de temps était-ce ainsi? Depuis quand Vanessa n'était plus là?

 _Je suis là. William, mon Will, dis moi que tu m'aimes ~_

Je t'aime Vanessa.

 _Alors pourquoi m'as-tu tué?_

Je ne le voulais pas.

 _Tu m'aimes encore?_

Je t'aimerais toujours.

 _Quel piètre menteur. Au revoir, moi._

Bonjour, toi?

Une claque le fit sursauter, le ramenant enfin à la réalité. Nathan le secouait en criant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva ses mains qu'il comprit le problème. Il s'était mutilé du poignet jusqu'au coude. Avec quoi? Vu l'état de son autre main, ses propres ongles manifestement. Et il n'y était pas aller de main morte c'était cas de le dire. Le neversois était furieux après lui. En colère contre lui. C'était une bonne émotion ça. Il pouvait l'utiliser peut-être. Le blond leva son regard bicolore vers celui de son patron et lui dit distinctement.

\- Punis-moi. Montre moi à quel point je dois me repentir.

\- Quoi?

\- Fait moi mal ou je le ferais moi-même. Je dois absoudre mon péché, j'ai volé la vie de ma sœur. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Fais moi mal si tu ne supportes pas que je le fasse.

\- Tu as besoin de soin, pas de te faire punir!

\- Ah non?

William avait penché la tête, avec un air presque candide mais ce qu'il fit ensuite fit frémir son interlocuteur. Il plongeait les doigts dans sa chair abîmée pour agrandir un peu plus la blessure, le sang chaud coulant en rigoles sur sa peau blanche. Nathan lui attrapa les deux poignets, l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre sa morbide activité. Et de nouveau, il lui demanda de le punir. Nevers se sentait sur le bord du gouffre mais si lui était encore sur terre, William lui avait déjà les deux pieds dans le vide et une seule main le retenait à la terre ferme. La sienne. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis l'emmena chez lui. Il exigea d'abord de soigner son bras, arguant que c'était à lui de décider et que le vauzellien n'avait qu'à se la fermer. Et celui-ci approuva.

\- Pour toi je serais un chien bien obéissant...

Une fois son bras pansé, il fut jeté sans ménagement sur le lit, il sursauta en sentant soudainement le poids de son voisin sur lui, celui-ci s'étalant à son aise et ne portant que peu d'intérêt au fait que le blond puisse respirer correctement ou non. Le poids comprimant son torse ne le gênait pas, il savourait l'air entrant difficilement dans ses poumons, encore plus quand la bouche de Nevers s'écrasa sur la sienne, un baiser profond et long qui ne lui laissait qu'un filet d'air pour tenir le coup. Il avait la tête qui tournait quand l'autre s'éloigna. Enfin sa tête était légère...Mais il entendait encore des murmures au loin, là, tapis dans son esprit. Était-il un héros pour savoir danser avec les démons de son âme? Non, il était juste une victime, un faible pleurnichard. Son corps se tendit et ses pensées s'évaporèrent quand des morsures et des griffures apparurent sur son corps, l'excitant par la même occasion. William ne pu retenir un cri quand quelques temps après, Nathan prit violemment possession de lui. Son sang coulait un peu sur ses cuisses mais à ce moment là, il ne sentait qu'une sorte de bonheur. Avoir mal lui faisait du bien, indéniablement. Le neversois le baisa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus aligner deux mots cohérents, le corps repu, l'esprit apaisé, Will fini par s'endormir dans le lit de son voisin.

Nathan se prit la tête entre les mains, se mordant la lèvre à sang alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Dans les faits, malgré le consentement du blond, son acte ressemblait davantage à un viol sauvage qu'autre chose. Mais que pouvait-il faire? La médecine traditionnelle pourrait-elle aider son ami? Que devait-il faire en tant que capitale départementale pour la troisième ville de la Nièvre? Est-ce que le baffer et le baiser comme un chien allait vraiment lui être utile? Probablement non. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on pouvait soigner quelqu'un et pourtant c'était le seul remède que le vauzellien semblait enclin à accepter...

Certaines scènes avaient le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, comme lorsque William avait le regard vide, assit devant le miroir et que parfois, un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Glauque. Mais il ne savait que faire... Il préférait que que le vauzellien vive avec lui plutôt que de le laisser seul chez lui. Qui sait ce qu'il allait faire une fois livré à lui-même. Et à sa folie. Oui, Nevers avait bien compris que la psyché de son ami s'était brisée et qu'il ne parvenait pas à recoller les morceaux.

 _Pervers, tu aimes ce qu'il me fait..._

Bonjour à moi. Aimes-tu ce qu'il nous fait?

 _Je suis moi, toi, nous. Je suis tout. Aimes-tu?_

J'oublie. Je m'oublie.

 _Tu nous oublies._

Partiras-tu?

 _Nous sommes en captivité. Comprends-tu, autre moi?_

La perversion nous rendra la liberté.

 _Au revoir à toi..._

Varennes-Vauzelles exécutait parfaitement ses devoirs de représentant, il était aimable avec ses habitants, s'acquittait fort bien de ses tâches et sa maison, quand il y était, était parfaitement tenue. Extérieurement tout allait pour le mieux. A l'intérieur par contre, ça continuait de se gâter. Ses absences se répétaient et se faisaient plus longues, se perdant dans la contemplation d'un reflet ou du vide tout simplement. Nathan faisait de son mieux pour le couvrir, pour l'aider, acceptant même de le blesser, de le punir juste pour revoir cette étincelle de vie dans ses yeux. Ce regard qui portait dorénavant deux couleurs, l'émeraude et l'or... Si beau, fascinant mais si triste... Adieu le garçon joyeux, bavard et plein de vie. Il était à présent calme, peu causant et parfois agressif. Il s'était rendu compte que le blond détestait qu'une autre personne vienne se coller à lui. Nathan lui concéda donc de rester avec lui et de le suivre si cela lui faisait envie. La rumeur courant que William était devenu le chien de garde de Nevers avait vite fait le tour et ils ne pouvaient pas la nier.

Dans la nuit, des mots s'échappaient parfois des ses lèvres, il parlait à lui-même mais un autre lui. La schizophrénie était-elle le prix à payer? Mais plus il passait du temps avec Nevers et moins il parlait à l'autre. La voix se faisait moins présente, n'étant parfois qu'un simple écho à peine audible. S'accrocher à Nathan de toutes ses forces, le remercier d'être là, sans mots mais avec sa dévotion. Ils s'étaient peu à peu habitué à être toujours ensemble et parfois, ils discutaient. Une vraie conversation, pas forcément longue mais une conversation à deux tout de même. Peu à peu, il arrivait à parler avec d'autres représentants comme avec Imphy ou Marzy. Mais Will refusait obstinément qu'on le touche, seul N'vers en avait le droit. N'vers qui était devenu le centre de son univers au fur et à mesure que le blondinet se reconstruisait autour de lui, ayant fait du châtain son point de gravitation et de repère. Tant qu'il pensait à N'vers, il ne pensait pas à la voix. Et quand celle-ci se faisait entendre malgré tout, elle lui murmurait des choses qui lui faisait mal...

Elle chantonnait lugubrement, sa voix résonnant fortement dans sa tête alors même qu'il essayait de la faire taire, recroquevillé sur lui-même, se balançant doucement en chouinant, seul dans sa salle de bain, sa grande maison vide...

 _Menteur, menteur, tu es un pervers ~ Un vilain garçon, un vilain petit canard ~ Menteur, menteur, tu ne regrettes rien ~ Pourquoi m'avoir tué si c'est pour m'oublier demain?_

Mais le chant ne cessait pas, ne se tarissait pas. Désespéré il se mit à hurler, crier assez fort pour couvrir le son, ne plus rien entendre. Peut-être que si il hurlait plus fort qu'elle, elle arrêterait?

Inquiet de ne pas avoir vu William depuis plusieurs jours, Nathan se rendit chez lui et utilisa le double de de la clé pour entrer. Il visita chaque pièce et retint un haut le cœur en entrant dans la salle de bain. L'odeur de fer lui retournait l'estomac. L'acide aussi. Le sang et le vomi se mélangeait sur le sol, Will semblant inconscient, trempé sous le jet d'eau froide de la douche. Glacé jusqu'aux os. Le châtain arrêta l'eau, sortit l'autre de la douche, le déshabilla, le sécha et l'emmena ensuite à la chambre. Il chercha au moins un sous vêtement propre puis le mit au chaud sous les couettes. Le neversois parti faire un brin de ménage puis reparti à la cuisine, préparant un bouillon très chaud pour réchauffer son voisin. Il avait fait une nouvelle crise n'est-ce pas?

Bonjour à moi, au revoir à toi.

 _Que dis-tu?_

Je t'aime Vanessa. Peut-être es-tu ma folie, tout est noir, le jour est la nuit et je désespère de réussir à m'en sortir mais une chose n'a jamais changé depuis le début de la fin: je t'aime Vanessa.

 _Menteur._

Je t'aime...

 _Tu m'as tué!_

Oui. Meurs avec moi Nessa et cette fois prends moi avec toi...

 _Bonjour à toi, au revoir à moi..._

Une main chaude et sèche, abîmée mais rassurante caressait ses cheveux, passait sur sa joue. Il papillonna des yeux, les contours étaient flous mais il reconnu malgré tout Nathan. Il n'était plus libre dans sa tête, chaque inspiration lui donnait envie de mourir mais quand N'vers était là, le noir devenait gris. C'était moins dur avec lui à ses cotés. Il bu chaque cuillère présentée à sa bouche, son regard ne fixant rien d'autre que Nathan, comme pour s'emplir de sa vision. L'assiette finie, il tendit les bras pour enlacer son amant occasionnel et le ramena à lui, mordant sa lèvre pour qu'il l'embrasse comme il le souhaitait. Le neversois rapprocha l'autre, serrant le corps fatigué et fragile contre lui, lui donnant le baiser dur et sauvage qu'il souhaitait. Quand celui-ci prit fin, William posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre et se rendormi, un sommeil profond et silencieux.

\- Je ne l'entends plus, déclara un jour William.

Nevers le regarda avec une certaine interrogation, il savait qu'il parlait de la voix dans sa tête mais ça l'étonnait que d'un coup, à peine une année après la disparition de Vanessa, sa folie se soit évaporée. Mais la culpabilité de Will était toujours bien présente elle. Il passait toujours une bonne partie de son temps à se punir ou à se faire punir mais bizarrement, il semblait vraiment plus calme, plus... serein. Était-ce définitif? Il l'espérait mais au fond il en doutait... Et il avait eu bien raison. Peut-être sa folie avait-elle simplement prit une autre forme, le faisant agir de façon désordonnée. Parfois il était professionnel, calme et réfléchit puis parfois il était violent, agressif, déprimé ou suicidaire. Complètement désaxé. Alors ils continuaient à essayer de le faire remonter la pente, il y mettait des efforts, de la volonté malgré tout mais il ne tentait pas de guérir pour lui-même mais pour Nathan. Imphy lui avait dit un jour, qu'il agissait par amour et il avait répondu.

\- Je n'aime que l'autre moi. Je ne peux aimer qu'elle puisque ma vie est la sienne.

Et la jeune femme n'avait su que répondre, restant muette face à cette déclaration pour le moins étrange et pourtant, si facile à comprendre. Il parlait de Vanessa. Cependant, la Nessa de son esprit était-elle la vraie ou simplement un résidu que sa maladie avait fait grandir, avait rendu vivant et nuisible? Peut-être mais Willliam ne cherchait plus à savoir. Il préférait une fausse Vanessa à pas de Vanessa du tout.

 _Will, mon Will... Si tu savais comme je t'aime..._

Je t'aime aussi Nessa.

 _Si je suis toi et que tu es moi, qui sommes nous?_

Je ne sais pas...

 _Aime-moi encore, aime moi jusqu'à la fin. N'aime que moi, je suis la seule que tu dois aimer._

Je te le promets.

 _Ne mens pas._

Jamais je ne pourrais, tu es moi, je suis toi.

La voix était moins agressive avec le temps, davantage inquiète et angoissée. Parfois elle chantait mais souvent elle se taisait, de longs moments de silence que William savourait autant qu'il regrettait. Il ne savait plus si il aimait ou détestait cette petite voix qui devenait de plus en plus faible dans son quotidien. Il n'y avait que dans les moments où ses émotions prenaient le dessus que celle-ci reprenait de la vigueur. Parfois pour lui hurler des insanités et parfois pour l'aider. William s'interrogeait parfois sur l'étrange pathologie dont il souffrait mais puisqu'il arrivait à vivre avec et que Nathan l'acceptait tel quel, il essayait de minimiser les choses. Ce n'était pas si grave si il était fou, déglingué de l'intérieur, les morceaux de sa raison ne tenant que par miracle, comme une vitre entièrement brisée et que l'on aurait tenté de réparer avec du scotch. Sa folie était-elle vraiment dissociable de l'ensemble de son être, avait-il été sain d'esprit un jour? Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa vie d'avant mais il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un spectateur d'un film inconnu qu'on déroulait devant lui. Ce garçon, ce n'était pas lui. Ça ne l'était plus, si jamais ça l'avait été un jour.

Il promettait, il jurait mais n'est jamais sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il pouvait faire. Nathan fermait les yeux, laissait les mots couler mais pas les actes. Il le punissait. Le vauzellien acceptait, il le demandait même parfois. Leurs aventures sauvages se multipliaient, ils ne s'aimaient pas, se disaient-ils. L'amour n'avait pas sa place entre eux, la folie de l'un et le sentiment de responsabilité de l'autre prenaient toute la place. Ils ne pouvaient se dépêtrer de cette situation mais si William allait mieux auprès de lui alors Nathan n'avait pas le cœur de le rejeter quand bien même ça serait pour son bien. Ils dansaient ensemble au bord du vide, un seul faux pas et ils tomberaient tous les deux au fond du gouffre. Nevers en avait bien conscience mais Will l'avait-il compris? Avait-il réalisé qu'il ne serait pas seul à tomber? Puis un pincement au cœur se fit sentir. Bien sûr que Will ne tomberait pas seul, il n'était jamais seul. Son esprit perturbé ne le laissait jamais complètement en paix...

 _Il efface nos ténèbres... La pluie a arrêté de tomber._

Aimons-nous N'vers?

 _Je n'aime que toi, moi. Tu as promis de n'aime que moi, toi._

Oui... Toi, moi, nous. Pour toujours...

 _Vas-tu encore me dire au revoir?_

Comme chaque fois que le jour se lève, bonjour à moi, au revoir à toi.

 _Passe une bonne journée..._

Les iris émeraude et or se dévoilèrent et elle rencontrèrent leurs homologues d'un chaud brun-rouge. Ils se fixèrent en silence un long moment, Varennes-Vauzelles ayant passé la nuit dans le lit, et les bras, de Nathan. Il ne réclama pas de marque d'affection mais il accepta le baiser sur le front que lui donna l'autre. Il acceptait tout de la part du neversois. La voix n'était pas là chaque nuit, ses manifestations s'espaçaient, se faisaient de moins en moins vindicatives mais elle restait là, dans un coin de sa tête et il ne pouvait l'oublier. Ne voulait pas l'oublier. Elle ne devenait maléfique que lorsque lui-même s'acharnait contre sa personne. Elle suivait ses humeurs. Parce qu'elle était lui, qu'il était elle. Une caresse sur sa joue le fit revenir au présent et il esquissa un léger sourire pour Nevers. Celui-ci se leva et il l'imita. Aujourd'hui réunion régionale. Avec de la chance, ça se passerait bien. La dernière fois, il avait faillit frapper Autun parce que ce dernier ne cessait de critiquer et vanner Nathan. Impossible pour lui d'accepter ça pourtant, il promit de faire de son mieux pour rester civilisé.

Avec Nevers à ses cotés, William pouvait réussir à avancer même si il trébuchait ou tombait, des bras seraient toujours là pour le rattraper et le serrer dans une étreinte aussi suffocante que rassurante.

* * *

Si le récit semble décousu, ba c'est normal en fait. J'ai essayé de suivre un fil logique tout de même mais bon, c'est dans la tête de Will que ça se passe.

L'autre histoire, "Toujours avec toi" que j'ai écrit avant prends suite à celle là et donne plus la vision de Nathan quand à la situation et ils ont une fin "heureuse" si je puis dire parce que bon, c'est pas tout à fait ça encore x)

J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes qui traînent sinon j'en suis désolée


End file.
